Teartron
Teartron is the first boss of the Tears of Rain raid instance. Background 'Dungeon Guide' Teartron is but one of many of the "Rain Constructs" constructed by the Godborne to preserve these ancient vaults. Utilizing the different energy sequences implanted in its core, Teartron's objective to secure the Tears is a mission it never shall forget. 'Encounter Design' Teartron is a boss that utilizes different energy sequences to disrupt the raiders, making them have to move in proper sequence according to the protocols. 'Overview' Teartron's fight is dependent on which node it activates its control parameters from. Due to the vast nature of these "sequences", the floor under the player's feet will change, and its protocols will change. These mechanics force the raid to do a lot of movement, distancing the tanks from the healers as well. *On Master difficulty and above, Teartron takes only 15 seconds (down from 20) to activate his node, meaning he takes a shorter length of time to power up (and also for raiders to deal damage to him). In addition, he detonates, doing 20% of the player's health in damage after activation. *On Rising difficulty, Teartron's activation sequence is instant. On top of that, he also enrages after 8 minutes, instead of 10, (Phadra still takes 12 minutes to activate), and Kaijin won't be able to grant Overload Shield to the raid due to Teartron disrupting his magicks. Abilities 'Phase I: Rain Conduit' Teartron will utilize his Rain Conduit, where the floors of his battlefield do damage to all adventurers every three seconds, up to 4% of their current health. Phase II: Searing Conduit Teartron will utilize his Searing Conduit; the circular domes on the floors will now be engulfed in flame, dealing heavy AoE damage, and preventing players from being in range of Kaijin's Overloaded Shield. Phase III: Energy Conduit Teartron will utilize his Energy Conduit; the middle of the arena now spews electricity, heavily damaging five random players every 10 seconds. It will not target the same five players consecutively. In addition, the Overloaded Shield buff is destroyed. Phase IV: Iron Assembly Teartron will gain an assembly of armor that heavily empowers his attacks while gaining new ones. He will enrage during this phase after 10 minutes (8 on Rising) has passed, and will unlock his Phadra sequence if more time is allotted. Preparation and Tactics ... Quotes 'Intro' *Kaijin No Sai: Up ahead lies one of the constructs of the vaults. *Deathlius Loss'end: I have a feeling we will have to engage it. *Kaijin No Sai: Not necessarily. Teartron utilizes an interfact that recognizes "rightful" entities. It won't attack us if it knows of our purpose. *Kaijin No Sai: Teartron! It is I, Kaijin No Sai! *Teartron: Kaijin, No, Sai? It has been eons since you have treaded upon this place. *Teartron: Those words though, your name, activates my hostile sequence. *Kaijin No Sai: What? Hostile sequence? *Deathlius Loss'end: It sounds hostile enough. *Kaijin No Sai: Likely perverted by whatever twisted magicks have entered these halls. Adventurers, I will protect you. You must cleanse the energies of Teartron! *Deathlius Loss'end: There are enemies behind us. The Cult! *Xan'dro Legionnaire: THERE THEY ARE! Prevent them! Do not let them cleanse the machine! *Deathlius Loss'end: I'll take care of them. You know your task. *Xan'dro Legionnaire: Bury the weak! 'Fist Ability' *Your sins will be purified by the majestic rain! *My energies will cauterize your purity! *There is no energy that can stop mine! *You have misunderstood the meaning of my power. 'Killing a player' *These halls have never seen a corpse before. *You were not worthy. *How could you lead yourself to your own demise? 'Activating sequences' *Behold the power of the Rain! *Flames of rage, enter my system! *Beckon to me, divine energy... *I have no time for this. Activating armor sequence. 'Enrage' *You have taken too much time. *Initiating "Phadra" sequence, prepare for annihilation. 'Defeat' *Entering system shutdown. *Kaijin No Sai: Teartron, do not shut yourself down. We need you. *Teartron: Apologies are needed. My systems were tainted. *Kaijin No Sai: Who did this to you? *Teartron: Identification - Xin No Sai. *Kaijin No Sai: He's here.... Hmm. Restore your energies my friend. We need your defensive capabilities online. *Teartron: Yes, great one. *Deathlius Loss'end: Teartron is... repaired? *Kaijin No Sai: Yes. He will now defend where we entered. We must push on. *Teartron: The Kai'xan pools are up ahead. You will need to revitalize yourself, great one. *Teartron: But the waters have been displaced. I recognize that Xin has interfered with their curative properties. *Kaijin No Sai: Push on! Loot and Wealth ... Achievements ... Notes ...